


Parents' Day

by unhoes



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Candy, Dadvid?, Fluff, I did not edit this at all, Mentions of child neglect, Neither does Preston, Nikki doesnt understand, Parents' day spoilers, Season 2 Episode 12 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhoes/pseuds/unhoes
Summary: This is basically an alternate ending to the episode Parents' Day.





	Parents' Day

     "David? I found Max's papers..." Gwen began, walking towards David with a look of sadness. David turned to her.

     "Great! We can do this!" David beamed.

     "I don't want to do this!" Max threw his hands up in exasperation and glared at David. Cameron Campbell could be heard behind the curtain, but the only person behind curtain that actually heard him was Gwen.

"And now... for our final and most important performance..." Campbell put emphasis on most important, hoping David would hear him and get the message. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Davey, Gladdace, aaaand..." The curtains were tugged open to reveal Max, David, and Gwen.

     "Max, that is it!" David yelled, getting in Max's face. "I am fed up with your bad attitude!" He pointed a finger in Max's face. "Why do you always have to bring everyone else down instead of trying just a little but to have fun?" Gwen nervously looked at the audience.

     "Damn it. I should have casted David in my play instead of Max. He has so much passion!" Preston exclaimed.

     "Wow! Who knew David was such a good actor?" Nikki smiled innocently.

     "Um... I don't think David is acting..." Neil hesitated.

     "David-" Gwen was cut off. David grabbed the papers out of Gwen's hands

     "Now let's put on a happy face, go out there, and show everyone just how great you are at..." David scanned the page. The activities section was left blank. "Um... wait..."

     "I told you. They don't care." Max looked at the floor. Unshed tears glistened in his mint green eyes. He wiped them away on his jacket sleeve. "Just make something up so I can get this over with." Max turned and walked backstage.

     "Max- wait- I." David stuttered, a sad look of shock on his face. "I didn't know." David looked down at the paper again, as if looking for a word that he might have missed before.

     "Boo! Worst Dad ever!" Nikki yelled. The rest of the campers, except for Neil who looked on with a nervous expression, joined in on the boos. Some parents joined in with the kids, others tried quieting the kids down. David looked at them all like a fish out of water.

     "I was trying to tell you that we had an audience." Gwen frowned.

     "Oh no." David looked at the wood of the stage floor. He looked up towards Max to see him sitting on the floor with his head in his arms, which were resting on his knees.

     Gwen and David made their way over to Max. Nikki and Neil were already climbing up the stairs to get onto the stage.

     "Max... I- I'm so sorry." David looked at his feet. Nikki and Neil sat down on either side of Max with small smiles. "I tried to always see the good in things, and I try to get others to see the same." Max lifted his head to look at David. "But, pretending like things are okay when they're not doesn't help anything. I'm sorry your parents don't care enough, Max. You have every right to be angry. But, you deserve to be happy. And I hope you can find that here at camp. Even if it's not today."

     "Life sucks sometimes. But, at least there's candy." Gwen grinned. Max sniffled and wiped his eyes.

     "...where did you even get that?" Max questioned.

     "Don't ask questions. Just be grateful and take it, we're trying to have a touching moment here." Gwen shoved a few hard candies into Max's palm.

     "These aren't drugged, right?" Max grinned.

     "Will you just eat the damn candy?" Gwen smirked as she rolled her eyes. Max chuckled and unwrapped a strawberry flavored piece of candy, placing it on his tongue.

     "Can I have some candy?" Nikki asked.

     "No." Gwen frowned at Nikki, crossing her arms. She had enough trouble taking care of regular Nikki, but Nikki high on sugar? Not something she wants to deal with. Ever. 

     Gwen turned and walked away. Nikki followed her, pestering her for candy. Neil jumped up and followed her just to make sure that Gwen wasn't planning on giving her candy just to leaving him all alone with a sugar high Nikki.

     David offered a hand to Max. Max stared at it for a moment, before hesitantly taking it. David pulled Max to his feet.

     "Hey, David?" 

     "Hm?"

     "Thanks... I guess." Max hugged David so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. David's eyes widened. "That never happened." Max pointed his finger at David as he glared at him.

     "Okay, Max." David grinned.

     "Seriously, I will murder you if this gets back to the gang!" Max yelled.

 

    


End file.
